BoRdErLaNdS Wiki
this is the site u need to go to for borderlands tips and tricks ! if any more known that is not in the text...plz add This is for all those gamers out there that need help with a new mission or is wanting to learn more about this game. Maybe looking into buying it on the new future. Borderlands is a science fiction first-person shooter game with RPG elements created by Gearbox Software for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The game was revealed in the September 2007 issue of Game Informer magazine. Borderlands is the first in a planned franchise and was released on October 20, 2009. After completing the game, players are free to roam the world and wrap up any side missions left unfinished, drop the Vault key off at Tannis and collect their reward and wander around aimlessly. After returning to the title screen and choosing characters however, players can choose to begin Playthrough 2. On the second playthrough, characters have all of the gear, skills, levels, and money that they ended the game with. All of the enemies scale up, with bandits beginning at level 34, and ascending from there. The names of enemies also adjust to reflect the difficulty setting, i.e. from psycho-maniac-lunatic, midget-little-stunted and Bruiser-Brute-Bully. At the end of Playthrough 2, all of the enemies scale again, ranging from 48-52 and dropping even better loot than before. Players can revisit and battle most of the bosses, and fight for better gear, participate in cooperative play, and fight in the arenas. Borderlands includes four character classes, each with unique skills, abilities and back stories. As characters level up, they gain increases to basic stats, such as health totals and accuracy. Each class also has three unique focus skill trees to develop. There are also accessory items specific to each class. The four classes are: *Brick (Berserker) (Berserk) *Lilith (Siren) (Phase walk) *Mordecai (Hunter) (Bloodwing) *Roland (Soldier) (Scorpio turret Tips & Tricks! As I have already mentioned , the game is possible to hack and due to this being a Tips & Tricks segment, you would probably expect me to explain how to hack the game, but I will not as this will purely lead to you being dissatisfied with the game. Other tips and tricks guides may be solely based on hacking the game and have a lot of information, others may include how to hack the game alongside similar points to mine but can only really write a lot about the hacking of the game. I am going to break away from other guides and try to write as much as I can about the other tips and tricks in the game, so here goes! Player 2 Power Leveling Requirements - Completed at least playthrough 1, second player (has to be a lower level or else pointless) Guide - Load up your save file, then warp to eridian promontory, player 2 stays behind out of harms way while player 1 kills guardians. Player 2 should level up quite frequently from guardian experience. Continue until satisfied. Easy EXP Requirements - Must be in a vehicle, something to hold down the fire button Guide - Just drive to a safe place where you wont be killed by anything and attach something to hold down the fire button (e.g. tape), and then leave the game for a couple of hours. When you come back you should have fired 100,000 bullets resulting in 20,000 exp. Gun Run Requirements - None Guide - Find a location where there are lots of red chests (e.g. New Haven) and open all of the chests. Quit and save the game then reload the save file. You will still have all of the items you found from the chests however the chests will be closed and will have new items in. Repeat until satisfied. Secret Chests Requirements - None Guide - In certain locations in the game there are secret chests which usually contain rarer items than what the normal chests are yielding. Two of these of locations are Rust Commons West, in the top left hands corner after climbing over rocks, and Eridian Promontory, after you journey from the vault hug the right hands side of the map until you come to an invisible wall which you will need to jump around, after jumping the chest is in front of you. I will try and find out where more of these secret chests are located. Easter Egg Chest I have already mentioned secret chests in certain parts of the game, however there is another secret chest in the game that always has the same weapon* inside of it, The Rider. The Rider gun is reference to the Red Ryder BB Gun from the film 'A Christmas Story'. The weapon has unusual characteristics such as the fact that instead of an in-game weapons manufacturer (e.g. Dahl, jakobs etc.), it is made by Gearbox (the game developers). To get this weapon you must have the mission 'Another Piece Of The Puzzle', however you must NOT have completed the mission. The location of the gun is in a basement in New Haven. The house is behind Helen Pierce's building. When you find it, the door will open and you will take a lift down into the basement. There will be a few psychos and midgets to take out but, after that, the gun will be all yours. *The gun will always be called the same however it will have different stats each time. *NOTE* This can be combined with the 'Gun Run' tip to make a bit more money if you decide to sell. Reviews If you don't rely on me to tell inform you about the game, then just take a look at some of these other reviews of Borderlands. Borderlands Review - Gamespot Fun combat and a steady flow of rewards make this journey a massively enjoyable one, especially with some fellow mercenaries along for the ride. Borderlands Review - at IGN While the skills in Borderlands unquestionably do affect how you fight and deal damage, it seems like there was room to do more here. flock....Requires: Hunter & Bloodwing Action skill How to: Crouch down & press RB many times. When done correctly, you should have a flock of Bloodwings! Each Bloodwing can attack enemies, but if you have an artifact equipped on them it might not always work on the extra Bloodwings. Borderlands X360 - Unlimited guns and money X360 Cheat by:' THExELEMENTSx' Find a re-spawning weapons crate (there are three in New Haven, or one on the ramp where you defeat Scar the Scag). Collect the contents of the crate, quit the game, restart and collect everything again. Repeat this until you get the weapon you want then sell the excess guns. You can do this as often as you want. Defeating "The Destroyer" Boss Easy X360 Cheat by:' THExELEMENTSx' This creature is from another dimension and is massive with a health level to match. This creature is a mountain of flesh with several tentacles that can re-spawn as the battle progresses. The creature has a blue lighted cave that seems to be its eye. Most of the tentacles have a large glowing orbs about half way down their length. Shooting the orbs will destroy the tentacles. Start the battle by running toward the creature and then hiding behind a pillar that is located to the right or left just out of range for the tentacle�s reach. From here take out all but one tentacle that you can see easy from that point. Take out the ones you cannot see easy by peeking around and taking shots at the orbs but return to your hiding point. This pillar will shield you from missile like attacks and later from the eye that shoots a beam weapon. If you get reduced to zero health, then you can take out one of the orbs on the tentacle that you can see easy to be revived before you get killed and have to respawn. It is like killing another enemy! This was the reason to keep one tentacle. If you do get killed, the creature recovers all health but you respawn in front of the creature and again you can run to your piller of protection hiding place. A few times in the battle the tentacles will spawn and you have to take them out again. The tentacles are the source for the missile type weapon it attacks with. As you reduce the number of tentacles, it also reduces the about of missles flying at you. With the tentacles nearly gone now you can focus your attack at the mouth/tongue and its eye for critical shoot. Just continue this process when the tentacles respawn. Having weapons that have unlimited ammo or having ones that create ammo is a great help with the massive health level this Boss Has. Happy Hunting! Duplicate Items (Borderlands) Description: To make a copy of any item you will need a cooperative partner in a multiplayer game. Simply drop what you want to make a copy of on the floor, exit the game without saving, leaving your friend free to grab it. When you return, you will have your copy of the weapon still, and your friend can hand you the other. This works on all guns, shields, and class mods, and can be done as many times as necessary. Early Eridian Weapon (Borderlands) *** One character must be a Siren. Once you reach New Haven take the Missions "to Check on T.K." from Scooter then get the "Moth to a Flame" mission from the Bulletin Board. Go back to Fyrestone in the Arid Badlands and after you kill the Mothrakk a Eridian weapon will fall out but you have to search everywhere as the trash plot can be huge. When the Mothrakk is low on points shoot warning shots to get it to come towards you, then kill it on the approach. Berserker: Eridian Cannon Soldier: Thunder Storm Siren: Ball Blaster or Wave Blaster Easy 20,00 EXP Borderlands How to: As soon as you are able to get a vehicle, find a safe place away from enemy spawn points and find a way to keep the trigger held down (tape? rubber band?). Just walk away for a few hours and after you have unloaded 100,000 shots from the vehicle you will get 20,000 exp. Easy Escape After Defeating Sledge Borderlands How to: After you've defeated Sledge (and collected the artifact), exit and save your game. When you start you are game again you will begin at the save point at the very beginning of the mission. This way you do not have to backtrack on foot and you will save a lot of ammo too. Easy experience & weapon proficiency Borderlands Description: Use the following cheat to get easy experience & weapon proficiencies, as well as more weapons and cash by selling loot from dead enemies. How to: For this to work, make sure you do not kill everyone. Leave one enemy alive (preferably the little ones), otherwise the quest ends. Also, do not die. You will lose lots of your hard earned money. Exit out (the game saves automatically) after killing almost all of the enemies and collecting all the sellable items desired. Reload your game and re-rampage in the arena. When you exit, the game saves all your information. Reload your game. Once you are in "the middle of nowhere" you will eventually get a Thunderdome/Arena type quest called "Circle Of Slaughter". You can go into the game, enter the arena, and slaughter everyone except one enemy. *** There are three rounds, with the last one called" Final Round". Do not finish it if you want to repeat your work. You will earn easy experience, weapons proficiency, find nice loot, and money from selling all the items you do not want. Easy shooting rounds challenges Borderlands''' ' '''How to': Get into a vehicle spawned with a machine gun and not the rocket launcher. Using a rubber band, get L2 + R2 PlayStation3 or LT + RT Xbox 360 held. *** Make sure the controllers are connected to the port and not in wireless mode as this will take some time. All the game to idle for about 24 hours. Elemental Effects X360 Cheat by:' Cheat Masters ' Description: In Borderlands some weapons have an elemental effect. These are usually very useful but there are drawbacks. Enemies might have special resistant shields or an elemental animal will naturally resist what you shoot it with. Here is a rundown of each elemental effect: Fire - When you tag an enemy with fire they take gradual damage until they die or it goes out. Fire damages enemies more if they're shield is gone. Additionally, enemies tend to freak out and lose accuracy when burning. Shock - Shock damage is like the reverse of fire. It deals an incredible amount of damage to an enemy's shield but loses effectiveness once they're down to their health meter. Also, enemies do not usually panic when shocked. Acid - Possibly the best all-around element. Acid damage easily eats through armored opponents (like Spiderants and Crimson Lance soldiers) and can spread to multiple enemies if they happen to touch each other while panicking. The only drawbacks to it are that Acid-type enemies are about 90% immune to it and if you try Iron-sight aiming the acid splash from your gun-muzzle can throw off your aim. Explosive - Not so much an element as a bonus. Randomly when you shoot an enemy with a bullet from an explosion-type gun it will explode and deal extra damage relative to the weapon's base damage. Try to aim for groups. Eridian - Whenever you find an Eridian weapon try shooting an enemy. Sometimes extra effects not mentioned in the description will occur. The 10101 Cannon is a good example of a Shock/Explosion combination element. Extra item space (Borderlands) X360 Cheat by:' THExELEMENTSx' How to: Create a new "bank" character for use in Co-op mode. When you want to store an item, start a Co-op game with your main character and the "bank" character. Transfer the items to be stored to the "bank" character until you need them, then transfer them back. Gain Levels & Money Before Entering *Borderlands* How to: In the first scene, when you are getting the tour with the scrap robot, follow him all the way through to the small campsite with the car up on the lift next to the burning tires. Collect all the loot (guns, money) along the way and kill all of the guys. Once everyone is dead simply pause the game and go to exit. It will save your character (level & loot) and start you at the very beginning upon loading your game. You can repeat this as many times as you'd like! Hidden weapon crate & money crates (Borderlands) X360 Cheat by:' THExELEMENTSx' How to unlock: When you get off the bus at the beginning, look to your left past the claptrap. You will see a broken down gas station. When you can move, inspect the building for several money crates. Jump on top of the building to find a weapon chest. Item Storage using an Alternate Character Description: An effective, but annoying, way to store your extra stuff is to create an alternate character that is only for holding your extra stuff. Just create a new character, load a co-op game with both your main character and your new level 1 character and give them the items you want to put up. Log back in to your level 1 character and give the items back to your main character when you need them. This can be really useful when you find weapons and items that are above your level, or are saving them to give to a friend's character. Middle of Nowhere: "Green Thumb" quest -Borderlands X360 Cheat by:' THExELEMENTSx' Description: To get the Green Thumb quest, fast travel to the Middle of Nowhere Bounty Board. Get a car from Scooter's and drive to the right. Notice the small shack with big plants around it. Talk to the man leaning against the shack tp get the quest. New Haven: Secret Vendor (Borderlands) X360 Cheat by:' THExELEMENTSx' How to unlock: Notice the garage door across from the normal weapons vendor in New Haven. There is a hidden vendor behind it. To get the door to open, try fast travelling to the gun machines in New Haven, Rust Commons West, and Middle of Nowhere. Return to New Haven and the garage door might be open. Old Haven: Secret "Bandit Treasure" quest X360 Cheat by:' THExELEMENTSx' Description: Fast travel to Old Haven and follow the left wall after you get in to reach a pile of dead bandits. Notice the glowing bandit or glowing key nearby that starts the quest. Quick Money & Items Borderlands Description: Here is how to get purple & orange items without having to kill a single enemy! How to: Once you get to "New Haven," head to the save/transport post near "Scooter" and save your game. Now, there are 2 red chests and 3 silver chest in town:4 of them on rooftops, and one that the claptrap rescue opens for you. Just loot them all, keep what you want, sell what you do not want and then save your game. Log off, then log back in to repeat the process. Check all the vending machines each time as they will offer great items as well. Here is a rundown of the loot route from at the save/transport post near Scooter: Red Chest #1 - On the roof of the building directly right of the save post. Go to the side with the yellow barrel, jump few times and you are there. Silver Chest #1 - From the save post, turn directly left and go up the stairs, keep going in the same direction, cross the wood plank and then jump the railing to the other building. Turn a slight right around the corner. Red Chest #2 - from Silver Chest#1:some tricky jumps, but not too hard. Simply look out to the red tarp hanging over a little platform and make a running jump to land on the tarp. Then turn around till you see the Red Chest, make another jump (not too high or you will get caught on the red tarp over the chest and fall off). Silver Chest #2 - After completing the Claptrap Rescue this Silver Chest will be in a little shed across the courtyard from the Bounty Board (you just have to crouch to get in there). Silver Chest #3 - From the save post go forward and go up the stairs where the dollar sign and arrow are. Hop on top of the washing machine, then on top of the roof with the big antenna. The Silver Chest is behind it. Sucker Born Every Minute Achievement/Trophy Description: The description for the Sucker Born Every Minute Achievement/Trophy says "Paid for a worthless tour of the world's largest bullet." Go go the huge bullet and there should be a building closest to the bullet. There will be arrows pointing to a box with a $ sign on it. Simply activate the prompt here to get the Achievement/Trophy. Treacher's Landing: Barrel Scene X360 Cheat by:' Cheat Masters ' How to: Go to Treacher's Landing, then the secret dock in the southeast. Shoot the yellow barrel to the right of the dock. Now, shoot the green barrel in the far trash pile to the east of the boat. Shoot one of the blue barrels on the boat. Finally, shoot the red barrel in the water to the left of the boat. Unlimited Guns & Money Borderlands X360 Cheat by:' Cheat Masters ' How to: Find a respawning weapons crate. For example, in New Haven, there are 5 weapon crates that respawn each time you load the game. Three are on the roofs (above the truck stop, west staircase over the bar, and above the west gate by jumping from canopy). The repaired claptrap opens another crate behind some steel plates, and there is one more weapon crate north east behind a junk hill under a large canvas canopy. *** There are a few bandits and aliens that spawn here. Collect the contents of the crates, quit the game, resume and collect them again. Repeat this until you get your desired weapon and sell the excess guns to get as much money as desired. Weapon Crate Always spawns strong weapons. X360 Cheat by:' THExELEMENTSx' In the Arid Badlands, vehicle depot that is right next to sledge. Get in a vehicle and drive up the path toward the Arena. Once you get to the Arena go just passed it and on the left there will be a bridge, get out of the vehicle and cross the bridge and kill any enemies you will encounter. The path will kind of split once you get across the bridge, take a right instead of giong up the ramp to the left. Follow the path to the right until you get to the end you will be inside a small shack, inside of it will be the the weapon crate. This weapon crate spawns weapons for level 25-30's. If you have no use for them they almost always sell for about 4000-10000, which would help to unlock the achievement of obtaining 1,000,000 dollars. You can do this every time you enter the game. Weapon Farming -Borderlands X360 Cheat by:' CheatMaster ' Location: Treachers Landing Head South East from the start of the map. You will need to take out a few bandits in a small gathering of huts but keep to the South East. You will find a red weapons crate up on a ledge. This was intended to be able to get to once you looped around the map and were on your way out. There is a way to get to the ledge. On the right side is a cabinet to open. Jump on top then locate a post along the fence. Jump to the post. From here you can jump onto the ledge with the red weapons crate. Now continue South East. You will encounter a hut with two bandits. Keep heading South East along the waters edge. Once you pass a large boulder, you will see a ship. There is another red weapons crate on the ship. You can repeat this by going back to the save point at the beginning of the map and exit once and restart by loading your character again. Then the weapons crates will be reset again. Sucker Born Every Minute Achievement/Trophy.. Description: The description for the Sucker Born Every Minute Achievement/Trophy says "Paid for a worthless tour of the world's largest bullet." Go go the huge bullet and there should be a building closest to the bullet. There will be arrows pointing to a box with a $ sign on it. Simply activate the prompt here to get the Achievement/Trophy. Category:Browse